


Laiment

by Tarj



Category: Original Work
Genre: NaNoWriMo, Original Character(s), Original Universe, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarj/pseuds/Tarj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was the wave that destroyed everything. She changed things for the better. She guided my thoughts, my ideals, my everything. She represented our freedom as humans. She was our Laiment, her name was Laiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laiment

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a rough draft of a book that I have been working on. It was suppose to be a submission for NaNoWriMo but I slacked off. Hopefully this will motivate me, anyways enjoy my dystopian fantasy writing.

     _Every act of kindness and every act of violence shape our own future as well as the future of others. Only we have the power, as individuals to change tomorrow or change today. The consequences for such faults may be tremendous. That is why we must act, revolt, shake up the structure of a prejudice, greedy system. My name is Alanna Ruxis, and these few words shall change the whole world._

 

 

 

She sat back in her chair, pondering whether anything she typed sounded correct. I mean, to start a revolution there should be words of wisdom, of power that provoke such passion in people’s hearts. Being only 16 equates to older people overlooking your actions as well as demeanor. As she stared at the pastel blue wall, a flat screen television engulfed the entire space. It sprung out of the wall like a dove from its cage. Its borders were smooth, not rigid, with a black outline displaying the monitor. Pictures of people holding up signs and being battered were dancing across the multiple screens. Blood dripped from an older man’s head while a little girl was being dragged to the ground by an officer. Every inch of Alanna fumed with hate and disgust. The only thing she could do now was to write on her blog. She yearned to go out and protest, but her parents did not condone it. Being a daughter of a Chairman of the board of UHCC -Union Human Containment Council, which helped contain humans that displayed characteristics of insubordination, noncompliance and misconduct against the Union or any other authorities- she could not attract such controversy to her high profiled family. Talk about revolution or anarchism was forbidden in all quarters of the house, especially due to the Secure Act, that stated the government had the right to monitor anyone or household due to suspicion of terrorist acts against civilians and the government. It violated the first amendment as well as the Bill of Rights but for the last few years, the government has acted on it’s own.

  The once known United States became a totalitarian state in just a few months after the events of the Revolution which transpired in several cities with millions of people conducting non-violent protest. It lasted for three weeks with no casualties, until in Florida where a man was beaten to death by a cop in a local restaurant. The exact truth was never found out but supposedly he was speaking out against the government. The cop was a suspected (later to be known) UHCC officer that was monitoring terrorist activity locally. The news never reported anything to the public but rumors and stories came out anyways. In the wake of it, many riots and protests spread like wildfire across the country, Washington D.C being the main target. Injustice was happening daily around the states and it finally took that one last story to cause people to finally down break the corrupted system.

Months went by and people seemed a little hopefully but even with all the effort to overthrow the government, they didn’t in the end. People were silent and obedient for too long, not realizing the plans that were conspiring secretly. The government justified its actions with laws and bills that were passed ages ago.

“Lanna!!” her dad called at the steps of the four story house.

As Alanna walked downstairs, she got a screenshot of her fathers’ suit. It was unfamiliar and did not share the same qualities as his usual suits. This one had an outline of a safety suit, usually seen on diplomats or the president during a meeting or outing in public. He handed her a similar safety suit, that was smaller and lighter than his own. She slowly grabbed the safety suit he handed to her. It felt like plastic but it did not make a sound. It was malleable and flexible to extent that she could do back flips in it. Even though it was suppose to protect you from several rounds of contrast fire, it was airy and light as well as see through so you could wear it under or over anything. You could say it almost imitated a magical cloak of some sort.

“What is this for?” she asked her dad. He wrinkled up his face and looked away from him. Usual she thought, it’s a mannerism that her father does every time he lies or does not want to give a clear answer.

“It’s just for protection, believe me, you’ll want this on where we are going.”


End file.
